Mother's Day
by Erricane
Summary: After the Robin Hood incident, our heroes has returned to Zootopia with their names cleared. Nick realizes that Mother's day begins soon and decided to go visit his mom. Of course, he was planning to bring his favorite bunny cop along.
1. Visit

**A/N:** _It's finally that time for some WildeHopps. The reason why it took so long because… Mother's day. I was waiting for that time of the year so I can make Nick's mom special in this story. Take note that this story takes part after Trust Issues, while Max is out from Zootopia. Take not again, that this story will likely end ON Mother's day. Enjoy._

 **Disclaimer:** _Zootopia and all its characters from the movie belongs to Disney._

 **Summary:** _After the Robin Hood incident, our heroes has returned to Zootopia with their names cleared. Nick realizes that Mother's day begins soon and decided to go visit his mom. Of course, he was planning to bring his favorite bunny cop along._

* * *

It has been almost a week now after the Robin Hood case. The fox and bunny team were clearing up the case files from their investigation. Well, mostly Judy. Nick, instead, was texting Max, wishing him the best of luck to return as soon as he can.

"Nick," Judy said. "You seriously need to stop texting at work all the time. Can't you see that we're trying to close up this case?"

"I would if I have the strength too but…" He pointed at his bandaged arm. "I can barely work."

"The doctors said you should heal by now," Judy said, dropping a pile of papers. "Are you trying to play it off?"

Nick smirked and turned himself and the chair around. "Maybe."

Judy shook her head and turned him back around to face her. She then slapped his 'injured' arm.

"Ow," he said softly. His eyebrows raised when he realized. "I mean… OW! That hurts!"

Judy smirked and unwrapped the bandages. "I thought so."

The fox frowned and raised his arms. "Okay, okay, you got me, officer," he said calmly. "I'm guilty."

Judy's smirk stayed on her face, her eyelids half closed. She pulled his tie and their noses touched each other. Nick stared at her awkwardly. Judy was being… Assertive, as he called it.

"Get…" she said, moving her fingers on his arm softly which made him shiver a bit. "To…" She held his face. "Work!" She then pulled back and an angry look formed on her.

Nick's ears dropped and he saluted. "Y-yes, ma'am!" he said, nervously and quickly starts his side of the work. Nick has never seen her so… Dominant before. Especially when she started teasing him like that.

Judy sighed and shook her head again. She walked pass him and opened the door to their office. "I'm gonna get something to drink," she said, looking back at him. "You want anything?"

Nick gulped and shook his head nervously.

Judy smiled. "Sorry about that. But I was serious too. You can't always let me do all the work." Silence for a few seconds. "I'll get you some coffee." And with that, she closed the door.

Nick sighed after thinking about what she said. She was right though. All this time she has been the one to do most of the work. He never once thought about himself doing some.

Just as he was thinking, Nick received a text from Max. He opened it. It read: " _Mother's Day is coming soon. You planning to see your mom?_ "

Mother's day… The one special day for mothers around the world. It HAS been a while since Nick spoke with his mother in mammal (person). Besides Judy, she was the only one that he would tell everything to. Like how he finally became a police officer and how he started dating Judy. He even told her that he loves Judy even though she was… a 'natural enemy'.

He chuckled and shook his head from that though. 'Natural enemies'? He was thinking of Romeo and Juliet now and he finds it farfetched. He looked up on the ceiling, thinking and finally made up his mind.

He texted back to Max: " _Good idea. Will bring Carrots along too._ "

He smiled at his answer. Judy has already brought him to see her folks. Now it was his turn to show her his.

"Ahem…" Judy cleared her throat.

Nick looked up and found Judy standing in front of him with two cups of coffee. "It's…! It's not like that!" he persisted.

A grim smile appeared on Judy's face. "I thought… I told you…"

Nick quickly covered her mouth. "I know! But I swear I just started!"

She looked at him with a frown as he slowly pulled back his paw. She paused there and sighed, placing a cup of coffee on his desk. "Here," she said.

She then walked back to her desk.

Nick smiled at her gift and glanced at her before turning back to his work. "Hey, Carrots," he spoke up while working. She just stayed quiet but was listening. "Do you think you're free for the week?"

"Nick," she said, sighing. "I thought you promised to not take anymore day offs."

"I know but, it's for a good cause. Mother's day is coming and… I was… Thinking if…" He rubbed the back of his neck. "You'd like to… Meet my mother."

She turned to him, her expression turned into a surprise face.

"I've…" Nick looking down, still rubbing the back of his neck. "I've told her about you to her before. It's just that, I feel like I should go see her after for so long now. And… I thought that maybe… You'd like to come? I've already met YOUR family after all."

Judy smiled and face the computer monitor. "I would love to," she said.

"Really?" His face brightened up.

"If Bogo allows it, that is. But, I'm sure he'll understand."

Nick sighed. "Buffalo butt, huh?"

"Eeyup." She nodded. "But I suggest you ask after work. I'm sure he's busy right now after all we've been through."

Nick nodded and goes back to his work. The sun went down slowly, the clouds cleared from the sky as it bathes in the color orange. The fox stood up and stretched his arms up, getting his back straight. He was exhausted from all the work and it was really hurting his back. He turned to the rabbit.

"You want me to wait?" he asked.

"Oh, no need," she said. "I have to file in a few more on this case file. Apparently, there's been a mugger in Savannah Central. Can you believe that?"

Nick chuckled and kissed her on the head. "I'll see you back home then," he said.

She looked at him and stood up, giving him a kiss on the cheek while pulling on to his tie. "I'll be back as soon as I can," she said softly.

Nick nodded and walked out the office. He then went to Bogo's office and knocked on the door. "Hey, Chief?" Nick called. "You got a minute?"

"Come in," Bogo replied.

Nick opened the door and closed it behind him. Bogo looked up from his desk and lowered his glasses.

"What is it, Wilde?" he asked, arranging some papers.

"Well, you see," Nick started. "I was thinking maybe… I could use a day off?"

The chief facepalmed and sighed. "For the last time, Wilde," he said. "No more breaks. Unless there is of course a good reason to it."

"Oh there is. You see, Mother's day is coming and I was thinking of visiting my mother for the week. And I was planning to bring Carrots along as well."

Bogo frowned at him and took off his glasses. "And when is it that you wanted to pay a visit?"

"I'd say…" Nick looked away, scratching the fur on his cheek. "In 3 days?"

Bogo sighed. "Well… See is that you and Hopps got yourselves involve in one of the most oldest case, I will consider this. After all…" He stood up from his seat. "You did manage to capture a member of the Robin Hood. And to think he was actually one of us all this time."

Nick smiled and saluted. "Thank you, sir!"

"But! If I find out you were lying about your mother…" he said with a threatening glare. "Just kidding." He smirked.

Nick laughed nervously, relief that it was just a joke. Bogo knew Nick was not going to lie something important as this. Nick may be a fox, but he's no liar anymore. Well… Sort of. From time to time that is.

The fox nodded and leaves the office with respect. While walking back home, he decided to make a call.

"Hey, mom…" he said. "Will you be free for the week?"

Few hours later, Judy returned home. She had to limp her way back and keep her eyes open all the way home. She even went for a nap in the train on the way. She grabbed the doorknob and tiredly turned it, pushing the door open.

"Nick…" she called, yawning. "I'm home."

Luckily, Nick was still awake. He turned around to her from his phone. "Hey, Carrots," he said. "You're late."

Judy chuckled and sat on the couch next to him. She cuddled him and rest her head on his chest. "Sorry…" she said, still exhausted. "I didn't realize that there were so many more. At least you didn't have to wait for me there."

Nick rubbed her head and smiled. "I got approval," he said.

"For what…?"

"To meet my mom."

She looked up at him and she gave a weak smile. "Really?"

He nodded. "And you're coming with me," he said, giving a kiss on her head.

She put her head back down on his chest with the smile still kept on her face. "I can't wait…" She yawned and closed her eyes.

"Awww… Is the bunny already sleepy?"

She giggled with her eyes still closed. "Shut up…" She lazily sat up and stretched herself a little. "I'm gonna go take a shower… Meet you in bed?"

"Oh ho, you know I will," he said with a sly smile and a smug look.

She smiled and shook her head in annoyance. "Dumb fox," she muttered.

They had to wait 3 days to find replacements for them in the meantime. However it took 2 days instead and Bogo was already prepared for them to take their leave. Judy can't wait to meet Nick's mother. She's heard him talked about her from time to time. The first time was when he talked about how he wanted to be a ranger scout. It was the first time when Nick actually expressed his true self to her.

She knew that Nick's mother must be a great vixen. Especially when she was still sticking with him even though he started hustling. Now that she thought about it, she wondered if he ever DID tell her about him turning into a sly, shifty fox after he was living alone.

The couple decided to leave for the evening. Mrs. Wilde should live not far from where they're living after all. Unlike Judy's family, Nick's mother has lived in Zootopia for a long time now. But he has been living alone by himself after he was all grown up.

"So you're telling me, your mother didn't know you were selling pawpsicles?" Judy said to Nick. They were on their way to her apartment in a cab.

"Oh, she knew. She thought it was a hobby though. She thought I became a… Role model or something like that."

"Why didn't you tell her?"

"I… I couldn't okay?" He looked out on his left side of the window. "There's no way I want her to find out about what I've been doing last time… Besides…" He turned back to Judy. "She was really happy that I became a police officer too. And to top it off, she was even happier when I told her about you."

Judy looked at him. "Was she… Surprised to hear I was a bunny?"

"Not at all. After all, she's met Max's parents who are wolves. So she doesn't mind me dating anyone from a different species."

Judy smiled. She touched his paw which made him turned to it. "She sounds nice…" she said with a smile.

Nick smiled back. "She IS nice…"

The cab pulled over at a stop sign. Nick looked out. "You can stop here," he said. "We can walk to the place."

"If you say so," said the antelope driver.

Nick paid the fare and the couple got off with their bags. They wanted to stay in the place for a few days. Judy actually loved the idea because she finally got to meet his family. But then, a thought struck her.

"Speaking of family," she said, walking. "What about your dad?"

"My dad?" Nick thought for a while. "He… Left us when I was really young. I don't actually remembered why."

 _(Time to pause here. Before you guys start judging, just to let you know that Byron Howard and Rich Moore said that Nick's mother is a single mother. And that they DON'T KNOW what to say about Nick's father. They use to name him John Wilde but it was abandoned when they had other thoughts. All they said that Nick's mom is a single mother and that maybe Nick's dad left them earlier before he could remember anything. Howeve, is NOT canon though. They just say it was a thought. The only thing canon was that she's still alive and is still living in the same apartment that she raised Nick. Anyway, back to the story.)_

Judy's ears dropped and she looked at Nick. He didn't seem sad about it. Maybe it was because he really didn't know his father at all? The rabbit decided to ignore the question and followed her boyfriend.

"Ah, here we are," Nick said walking up the porch. He opened the door and they found themselves in a rather narrow hallway with the stairs on their right. They walk up it carefully. Judy looked around. It seems so quiet. But it would make sense since it was already late. And that everyone was already asleep.

Nick then turned to a wooden door on his left with the number 9 hanging on it. He knocked on the door softly.

Judy, with her good ears heard someone walking towards the door. The door was unlocked and opened slowly. And out comes a vixen that looked in her 50s.

"Oh my…" she said softly before opening the door completely. Nick smiled and hugged her.

"Sorry we're late, mom…" he said softly.

Judy smiled at the scene.

The vixen turned to the bunny and let her son go. "And this must be Judy," she said, walking towards her. "Nick talked a lot about you ever since he became a police officer."

Judy giggled. "Did he now?" she said, glancing at Nick. The tod shrugged innocently.

"Come in, you two," she said, walking back in the room. "Both of you must be tired. Especially when you just came home from work."

Nick picked up his back and let his girlfriend before he followed behind her, locking the door.

Judy looked around the place. It was a rather medium-size room. There were only two rooms too. The wallpaper on the walls are the same color and pattern as Nick's green Hawaiian shirt that he usually wears. There was a sliding door type window in front of her with a balcony outside and a bay window on the right.

The moment she stepped, she was standing right next to the kitchen on her left with the living in front of her. The kitchen only had a long counter against the wall with the stoves and sink in between and the refrigerator literally right next to her. Beside the sliding door window was the television and a red comfy couch. The bedroom was on her right, right behind the living room and to the right of the kitchen. In front of the kitchen was an empty room left opened which was literally right next to the living room on the left.

The place looked so simple yet so… Unique.

"Make yourself at home, sweetie," said Mrs. Wilde with a smile, going to the kitchen. "Would you two like something to drink?"

"Anything will do, mom," Nick said. He turned to Judy. "I'm gonna go unpack. I'll help out with yours too." He gave her a kiss on the head, took her baggage and went into the empty room.

Judy looked around some more and then out the window. But all she could see were other buildings in the way and the streets right below her. It felt kind of grey but she didn't mind.

"It's a very nice place, ma'am," she said politely.

"Nicholas grew up here after all," said the vixen, bringing a tray with a teapot and cups.

Judy walked towards her and helped carry the tray. "Let me," she said, taking it willingly.

"Oh why, thank you."

She placed them on the table in between the couch and the TV and took a seat on the comfy chair on the right. She looked above her, left and right again, impressed at the room.

Mrs. Wilde took a seat on the long couch and poured some tea in a cup before handing it to Judy. "Here you go, dear."

Judy smiled. "Thank you," she said kindly with a smile.

"Nick told me a lot of things about you," said Mrs. Wilde, pouring tea in another cup. "How long have you two been dating?"

Judy sipped on her tea. "Well… 8 months. Not exactly but more."

"Has he been on his good behavior lately?"

Judy giggled. "Sometimes."

The vixen laughed along and picked up her cup of tea. "Tell me, how did you two meet? He's never told me about it."

Judy choked a little. "Er… It's… Complicated."

"Let me guess." Mrs. Wilde placed her finger on her chin and thought, looking down. "You… Met him when you bought pawpsicles from him."

Judy nodded awkwardly. "Something like that," she said with a nervous smile.

"Alright," said Nick walking up behind them. "I've unpacked our stuff and looks like we'll be ready to sleep anytime now." Nick sat next to his mother and lay back down.

"Oh come now, Nick," said the mother fox. "Enjoy some tea."

Nick obliged to her request and takes a few sips on it.

"We were just talking about how you two met," she said.

Nick, like Judy, choked on his drink a little. "R-really now?" he said, nervously.

"Looks like you're pawpsicle selling really paid off," she said, laughing softly.

Nick laughed nervously as well and sighed in relief.

"It still doesn't explain how you ended being a police officer."

"Oh, that's simple." Judy drank her tea a little. "He was a key witness to a case I was investigating. And he happened to.. Cooperate."

"But why did he have to follow along?"

Judy's ears dropped and Nick looked at her, hoping she'd find an answer.

"That is…" she said, looking away with a frown.

"Don't tell me." Mrs. Wilde turned to her son. "Nicholas fell in love with you and decided to tag along."

Judy laughed nervously. "Something like that."

Mrs. Wilde laughed softly. "Well," she continued. "You're always welcome to come and drop by anytime now, Judy. I'd like to hear more from you."

"Oh I have a lot to tell. Especially when Nick came with me to BunnyBurrow."

Nick chuckled and looked away.

The vixen gave a short laugh before standing up. "Well, it's getting late now," she said. "I should be getting to sleep too. Don't stay up too late now."

"Mom, we're not kids," Nick said.

"And clean up for me when you're done?" she said, turning to her son.

He sighed and smiled back. "Yes, mother," he said sarcastically.

She gave a kiss on the head to her son.

"Mom! Not in front of her!"

She and Judy laughed at Nick's reaction. The vixen walked into her room, leaving the couple alone.

Awkward silence at first while Nick twiddles his thumbs. Judy glanced at her boyfriend while finishing her tea.

"So…" he spoke up and then stayed quiet.

She giggled, putting down her cup. "So…?" she said.

He smiled nervously and looked back at her. "Thanks for… Trying to cover up my… Hustle."

"Nick," she said, sitting next to him. "You really should tell your mom about everything. Mother's day is suppose to be special isn't it?"

Nick look down and buried his face in his paws, thinking. True that it's the right thing to do. But he just can't bring himself to disappoint that vixen that he loves so dearly. Especially when Mother's day is suppose to be the day where you make your mother happy.

He sighed and sat back down. "I'll… Think about it…" he said, not knowing what to do.

Judy pouted and sat on his lap, her knees on the couch with her face in front of his.

He looked up at her, blushing. "C-Carrots?" he said.

She smiled and hugged him. She didn't want to stress him out especially in the place where he grew up. He hugged her back, a smile forming on his face as he held her close.

"Alright, fine…" he said. "I'll… I'll tell her everything on Mother's day."

She sat back up and looked at him with half closed eyes. "There's that dumb fox, I know…" she said softly, moving her face closer to his.

"Oh shut up…" he replied before the two kissed.

Mother's day… Only 3 days away…

* * *

 **A/N:** _Welp, here it is. So it's likely to end with 4 or 5 chapters. All I know is that it'll be done BY Mother's day. In my country that is. It'll be on the 7th for the westerners. Also, I feel like there might have been some grammar and spelling mistakes there. Please let me know._

 _I apologize for making you all wait this long. I really put a lot of effort in this chapter. Because I try to position myself as an only child with only a mother to support him. And it took 8 days to actually picture myself in that place. And because of that, Nick's mother deserves the spotlight for this story. I'm posting it now because I feel like the whole story will take a very, very long time to write. So be patient in the meantime, folks. I'll be writing chapter 2 now. Ciao._


	2. Stroll in the Park

**A/N:** _Sorry it took longer than usual. As I've said before, I wanna take my time writing this story. New chapters will be rather late actually. So… Don't blame me._

 **Disclaimer:** _Zootopia belongs to Disney._

* * *

Day 2 in the Wilde's residence. The sun has already shone upon the apartment. Birds have already stopped singing as morning is about to be over. Nick was seen sleeping, facing away from the window.

He opened his eyes lazily. He sat up and looked around in the room. His bunny is gone. But he wasn't surprise though after looking at the time. 11:37am. He chuckled and got off of bed. He knew Judy was always the kind to get up early. Even after she moved away from her hometown.

He got off his bed and opened the door, slowly coming out. "Morning…" he said, sleepily while yawning. The first thing he heard were laughters in the living room. He turned to his left to find his mother and Judy sitting on the couch.

"Did it really happen?" Mrs. Wilde said softly to Judy, laughing.

"Yea," Judy answered. "It was like I didn't know him at all."

Nick walked up to the two. "Morning, you two," he said. The bunny and vixen turned to him. "What're you ladies talking about?"

"Remember our time in BunnyBurrow?" Judy reminded.

"Yea?"

"Yep. That."

"I didn't know that your pawpsicle selling got so famous already in that place," said Mrs. Wilde.

"Well…" Nick said, rubbing the back of his head with a nervous smile. "I needed something to do after all. I can't be doing something… 'Not-me' all the time."

"'Not-you?'" Judy said with an eyebrow raised.

Nick's mom laughed. "Still stuck being a ranger scout," she said. "Anyway, Nick. Judy and I were thinking to go out to do a little walking. Do you want to come along?"

Nick raised his paw up. "I'm good."

"Great." Judy stood up. "You really need to show me around. I don't go out often either since I'm always stuck at work."

Mrs. Wilde stood up. "I'd love to. It'd be good bonding time too." She turned to her son. "Watch the place for us, Nick."

Nick chuckled. "I know, mom."

The vixen and bunny were about to head out together. Mrs. Wilde gave her son a kiss on the cheek which he was so defensive about. However, his reaction was perfect to set up laughters from the two females.

Judy and Mrs. Wilde decided to go for a stroll in the park with all this fresh air surrounding them. It's not often that Mrs. Wilde gets to walk out with someone. Especially when that someone is very close to her son. She was delighted to hear the stories about the bunny and tod's adventure together. From the missing mammal case, to the Robin Hood case. And to the point where they ended up meeting Nick's old friend, Max.

"Really?" Mrs. Wilde said while walking. "Max just got back and headed out the day after?"

"Yea," Judy said, nodding. "But unlike us, he's really busy."

"Well he must be really successful."

Judy gave a nervous laugh. "I guess you could say that."

"Say, how about that story of Nicholas at BunnyBurrow again? Did he do anything… 'Unusual' of himself?"

Judy giggled. "Well…" Judy tried to think. "The weirdest thing about him in BunnyBurrow was when he never actually touched his phone for the whole week."

The vixen laughed. "Is that true? I thought he never leaves his phone behind."

"I know right? It was weird to me too."

They finally reached the park and Mrs. Wilde stopped when they found a bench.

"I really shouldn't be this old actually…" she said taking a seat, catching her breath. "But phew… I just can't keep up these days."

"Do you want me to get you a drink, ma'am?" Judy said, her ears down, feeling worried.

The vixen thought. "I think I could use some water. Not cold though."

Judy nodded with a smile and went to the nearest grocery store right across the street. She bought two bottles for her and Mrs. Wilde. When she returned she offered her the bottle of water and helped opened the bottlecap for her. The vixen thanked her and drank, breathing heavily.

Judy looked at her with a thought running through her head. "Hey…" she said. "I know it's weird to ask but… What actually happened to… Your husband?"

Mrs. Wilde looked down, holding the bottle with two paws with her ears dropped down.

Judy looked at her. "Ah, I'm sorry," she said. "I was just wondering."

"He… Just left us," Mrs. Wilde said softly.

Judy's expression changed from a nervous smile to a serious, attentive face.

"Before Nick was born… He left us."

Judy looked at Mrs. Wilde's paw holding the bottle tight. "Um… Can I ask… Why?"

Silence at first but Mrs. Wilde answered eventually. "I was… Pregnant with Nick inside me when I was only… 17…"

Judy's eyes widened. She wanted to speak but couldn't.

"I was…" The vixen looked up with a weak smile. "I was too young and… I thought for sure I was being loved but… I was such a dumb vixen…"

Judy looked down on the ground. "Well…" she said shrugging. "Nick was actually right about me being a dumb bunny…"

Mrs. Wilde giggled. "Did he now?" she said.

Judy smiled weakly and nodded. "I… I may have offended him more than I thought… I mean… Blaming the predators was by far the biggest mistake I've made."

Mrs. Wilde patted her on the shoulder. "Oh, it's okay, dear. At least, Nick is the kind of fox that would easily forgive others."

Judy looked down, thinking. She was talking with the most honest fox she has ever met. When she first saw Nick, her first thought was because he was fox that caught her attention, thinking he was plotting something. But in reality, he was forced to be sly. But then again… His mother seemed so different. Not afraid to show her kindness and honesty. It was completely the opposite of a fox.

"No…" Judy said, shaking her head. "Of course not. I'll be honest though…" she said turning to the vixen. "I actually thought he was a bad guy. All because he was a fox. But… Now I know that looks can be deceiving."

The vixen smiled at her. "Has Nick ever been… Bad? I haven't heard much from him after he left."

Judy thought for a moment and smiled. "Not at all… He was just… Hustling."

"Hustling?" Mrs. Wilde giggled. "What does that mean?"

Judy giggled back. "It's just something he taught me when we first met."

The shared a few laughters for a moment until Mrs. Wilde spoke up. "I really thought…" she said. "I made a mistake to be in love with that tod… But now I see that Nick is the best thing that happened in my life. Sure, life was hard back then. But seeing him smile makes me so happy." She sat back on the bench looking up at the sky.

Judy nodded. "I know right? But, to be fair, that smile of his IS really sly."

"Really?"

"He sometimes would play the stereotypical fox too. It's annoying but I got use to it anyway."

Mrs. Wilde and Judy decided to use Nick as the subject of their conversation. They really seem to have an interest about embarrassing him. Or rather, because they both love him in so many ways.

Meanwhile, Nick sneezed. ( _To some Asians, we believe that if someone is talking about you, you would sneeze._ )

The vixen and bunny returned home with some food. When Nick sniffed the aroma, he immediately turned to them and head towards them.

"Is that Chinese?" he said.

"Eeyup," Judy answered.

"Just like back then," Mrs. Wilde added.

Nick looked up at her. "Back then?" he said.

"Yup," Judy said. "She told me that you and her would eat Chinese whenever something special is up. So I thought I'd buy some Chinese food for the three of us tonight."

"Mom!" he said, blushing.

"Oh, don't worry, Nick," she said, laughing. "Be glad that I didn't tell her about the bubbles you make every time you took a bath. Oops…"

"Bubbles?" Judy said, laughing.

Nick covered his face with one paw in embarrassment and looked away.

"What about the bubbles?" Judy continued.

"Oh, you see, when he was just a little kit, whenever I would bathe him he would…"

"Okay!" Nick quickly butted in, with a nervous laugh. "Let's enjoy dinner shall we?!"

"Oh, it can wait," Judy said with a smirk. "I'd like to know more about his baby days."

"Oh, I have a photo album of him if you want to take a look." She walked into her room, searching for the photo album.

Nick glared at Judy with a blush. "I'll pay you $50 if you don't look at them…" he said softly.

"Nope," she said, looking at him with a smirk.

"$100…"

"Nope. Think of this as equal like what you did in BunnyBurrow."

Nick's body started shaking and sighed. "Fine…" he said. "At least it'll never happen again…"

She was right though. Back in BunnyBurrow, Nick really wanted to see more of her baby pictures. Now… It's payback time. Only the predator is now the prey.

"And here he is learning to ride a bike," said Mrs. Wilde pointing at a picture of a young Nick riding a bike happily before turning to another page. "Oops. And this is him, falling off the bike for the first time." She pointed a picture of Nick crying with the bike on top of his right leg.

"Awwww," Judy responded. "If I were there, I'd pick him up right away."

Meanwhile, Nick is just eating the leftover dinner, away from the two and glaring at his girlfriend. He was too embarrassed to face them right now.

"Oh and this one's my favorite," she said pointing to a picture of Nick as kit in a ranger scout uniform. "This is when Nicholas decided to show everyone that not all foxes are sly and untrustworthy."

Instead, Judy didn't laugh. She glanced at Nick. His back was turned against her. But she knew he wasn't happy hearing that. She noticed his ears went down along with hers.

"It was the happiest day of my life…" said Mrs. Wilde. "Because of Nick, now everyone knows that not all foxes are what they thought we are…"

Judy gave a weak and forceful smile. "And look at him now," she said. "He's a police officer. A job where mammals can really trust."

The vixen nodded with a smile. "And I couldn't be happier to hear that too," she said. She turned to Nick. "You make me so happy, Nicholas. Because of you, not all mammals think foxes are the same."

Nick didn't turn to her. He gave a weak smile and then turned around to her. "Yea…" he said. "And it's all thanks to Carrots too. I wouldn't be having this job without her."

Judy smiled back. "Just like me, he's the first of his species to be a cop."

"I've heard." She hugged the bunny. "Thank you so much, Judy. I'll be honest, I don't think Nicholas would be a police officer if it weren't for you."

The couple gave a nervous laugh.

"It's true though…" Nick said. "If I didn't help her, I think I'd still be selling pawpsicles…"

Mrs. Wilde's ears sprang up. "'Still?'" she said.

Nick then realized what he just said. "F-for a hobby that is! Being a… Ranger scoutmaster was really fun too!"

"So that's what you've been doing," she said. "You're a ranger scoutmaster. That makes sense now."

Silence from the couple at first then another nervous laugh came out of the tod. "Ah, yes!" he said. "Kids shouldn't be judging other animals for their species. Isn't that right, Carrots?"

"Oh, uh yes," she said. "And also, selling pawpsicles is a good way to earn some money for such a young age too."

"Ahhh… Now I understand. Charity. Oh, Nick. You really have been good, aren't you?" she said walking up to her son giving him a hug.

His nervous laugh still didn't disappear as he hugged his mom back. Judy sighed in relief.

The vixen then looked at the clock. 11:28pm. "Oh my, look at the time. I didn't even realize it was late already. Time sure flies when you're having fun."

Nick let out a yawn. "Yea…" Nick said. "Need me to help you get to bed, mom?"

"Oh, come now. I'm not that old."

The three laughed at her sarcasm. She wished them goodnight and they did the same before they entered their respective rooms.

Nick slumped his body on the mattress and sighed. "That was close…" he said.

Judy stayed quiet for a while, thinking. "Nick…" she said softly. "I think your mom deserves to know the truth… When we were out walking, she was… She was so nice and honest. I really think it's best she knows about what you've done the past year."

Nick sat up. "That will have to wait. I WILL tell her, don't worry. I'll come clean when Mother's day has arrived."

Judy sighed. "But go easy on her…"

"She's my mom, Carrots. Of course I will."

The bunny smiled and sat on his lap, facing him. "Call me, 'Judy'?" she said softly, looking at him wih half-closed eyes.

He smiled. "Why, Judy?"

She giggled and placed her lips on his.

Mother's day. Only 2 days left.

* * *

 **A/N:** _Chapter 2 is done! Wooo! And only 2 chapters to go. Sorry if it came out short. As I've said before in the last chapter, I'm putting this story as much effort as I can. That's why the update is taking a while unlike my other fanfics._

 **Theory:** _From what Rich Moore said, Nick's dad (who was previously planned to be part of the movie as John Wilde), might have left them maybe before Nick was born, because foxes are solitary animals. And he prefers to be left alone. I immediately thought about maybe this:_

 _Nick probably got his name from his mother's last name instead. She was pregnant with Nick inside her when she was still a teenager. The proof was that Nick said, "_ So she scraped up enough money to buy me a uniform… _" caught my attention. I then thought of the word 'scraped', thinking that maybe it meant she was struggling to get some money. But then I gave some more thought, how is it was she struggling to get money? And I maybe over my head a little but that's when I thought about teen pregnancy which is also the reason why John left her._

 _But again, this is NOT canon, people. All I can say is that this is just a theory. Knowing Disney, I know they wouldn't involve teen pregnancy but the way how Rich Moore responded about how Nick's dad left them seemed to actually put my mind into that thought._

 _Anyway, I'll be writing chapter 3 now. Again, don't expect it to be so soon. I want Nick's mom to be special here. Why? Because she deserves to be part of the character selection in this site, gosh dang it! I maybe be overreacting… Anyhow, ciao!_


	3. Bowling

**A/N:** _So some tumblr user, not gonna say who, but was criticizing me because I was writing a story about my OCs, Max and Sophie. He/She said that I was… Abusing Zootopia by using the movie's name to create my own plot about character he/she has never heard of. Well, to that, I only have one thing to say to you, critic-wannabe. Fuck you. My story, my rule. I even put disclaimers that Zootopia doesn't belong to me, fucktard._

 _Excuse my language there, folks. Anyway, because of that user, I decided to piss him/her off some more by writing more about my OCs after I'm done with this one. So after this chapter, expect an update for Under One Roof._

 **Disclaimer:** _Zootopia obviously belongs to Disney. Oh, and to the 'critic', fuck you again. (Excuse my language again, guys and gals.)_

* * *

Day 3 of their visit in Mrs. Wilde's place. The three of them can be seen eating breakfast around the table. They were talking about Judy's family this time and how she ended up in Zootopia. She told them that it all started when she was just a little bunny who wanted to be a police officer. To the point where she was sent to Zootopia after not just being the first rabbit officer but also the top of her class in the academy.

"Oh's so nice to hear," Mrs. Wilde said munching on her oatmeal. "I've been thinking. How long did it take Nick to join the ZPD?"

"9 months," he said, his mouth still full with cereal. ( _Rich Moore already confirmed this by the way._ )

"And I'm sure it was all worth it," Judy said, laughing after looking at his chewing face. "He's a very good actor too. That savage acting during in the museum."

"Oh my," Mrs. Wilde said. She turned to her son. "You didn't turn savage for real too, did you?"

"Mom," Nick denied, chuckling. "I was fine. Carrots and I have already set up the plan anyway. So it's nothing to be worried. She's an even better actress especially with that scream."

"I've… Seen some horror movies," she said, stirring her salad, slowly. "So, I might as well put them to good use."

Mrs. Wilde laughed. "I never would have thought that," she said. "For a couple of natural enemies, you two work so well together. And now look at you two. A couple."

A nervous laugh came out from them before they awkwardly drank some water.

"So when will I expect some grandkids?" Mrs. Wilde continued.

The couple's eyes widened and they almost spat out their water, barely swallowed.

"Er…" Nick said, wiping his mouth while coughing. "Don't you think… It's a little too soon?"

"Oh come now, Nick," Mrs. Wilde said. "You're already 32. A tod like you should be married already."

He rubbed the back of his head, blushing and looking away. "Mom… Come on…"

Judy held in her giggle. "Well, it's not too late for me, yet," she said. "I'm only 24 after all."

"Oh my," Mrs. Wilde said, placing her paws on her mouth. "That young?" She turned towards Nick. "You never told me you had ways with young ladies."

"Mom!" he said, covering his face this time.

Judy laughed. "Well, it's more like I fell for him instead," she admitted. "He didn't even have to do a thing."

"So you were the first one to confess?" Mrs. Wilde picked up her cup of water.

Judy nodded. "It was summer and… It was… Really, really hot." Judy placed her elbows on the table, resting her chin on her paws. "And Nick was… Just showing me a good time. Even though he wasn't having a good time."

"Um…" Nick quickly butted in. "I… DID have a good time…"

"You look as if you were bored though."

"I was but, at least it's way better to be with you rather than watching the same thing in the aquarium all the time."

She smiled and looked down. "Dumb fox…" she muttered.

Nick smiled back focusing on his breakfast.

Mrs. Wilde giggled looking at how cute those two were. She then thought of an idea. Something for the three of them to do together.

"I have an idea," she said.

The couple paid their attention to her.

"Let's all go bowling together!"

Judy smiled. "That sounds great!" she said clapping her hands. Judy has never gone bowling before so it was something new she could try.

"Um… I don't know…" Nick said, looking away.

"Oh come on, Nick," she said. "It's been a while since you've seen my bowling skill, hasn't it?"

"Were you good, Mrs. Wilde?"

"No…"

The two females laughed.

Nick, on the other hand, chuckled and sighed. "Alright, fine," he said. "I'll go. Only if you promise not get so worked up about losing like last time."

"Is that why you didn't wanna go?" Mrs. Wilde laughed. "That was long ago, Nick. Your mother's changed!"

He smirked. "Alright, then," he said, standing up. "Shall we go?"

The three of them took a cab to the Savannah Central mall, ready for some bowling.

Unlike Nick and his mother, Judy never played bowling before so it was all new to her. They took the elevator outside of the mall and head up to the third floor. As they stepped out, Judy first noticed so many bowling alleys in front of her through a glass. She placed her paws on the glass looking at the mammals play.

Each bowling alley had their own sizes for different mammals to play on. She gasped in awe with her ears dropped down after witnessing a rhinoceros got a strike.

"Carrots," Nick called, opening the door for his mother. "Come on."

She nodded and quickly got in.

The place was so comfortable with the cool air inside. The sounds of stricked bowling pins echoes the entire room has somehow put the bunny into hyper mode. She was really excited to try to play for the first time too.

"Mrs. Wilde!" said a moose, walking up to her. He shook paws with her. "So glad you could finally come again. It's been a while."

"Why thank you, Mr. Elmoose," she said, with a smile. "I brought two guests with me if you don't mind."

"Ah yes, Officer Judy Hopps and Officer Nick Wilde. Welcome."

Judy smiled nervously and waved awkwardly. Nick just stared at the moose with his sly smile as greeting.

The moose, named Mr. Elmoose, then turned to the vixen. "There should be an empty bowling alley in the normal section. You'll find it as always."

"Thank you as always," she said before reaching for her purse. "How much does 1 hour cost?"

"The usual. $10."

"Ah no, ma'am!" Judy quickly interrupted. "Let me pay for it." She pulled out her wallet gave him a $20 instead. "Make it 2 hours."

He smiled politely. "Of course," he said.

The three of them walked towards the normal-size section.

"Really, Judy," Mrs. Wilde said. "It's no biggie."

"Ma'am, it's okay," Judy reassured. "I'd like to spend more time with you after all. After yesterday's stroll at the park, I feel like we could have had more time bonding."

The vixen smiled, after feeling her heart a little warm from Judy's kind words. "It's so nice having more company…" she said.

Judy smiled.

Nick glanced and smiled as well. His girlfriend and mother are getting along so well, it's almost as if his life is complete. Two females most dear to him, are now treating each other like family. He couldn't be any happier at seeing how close they've gotten. Like mother and daughter.

Judy found an empty bowling alley and pointed. "Found one," she said.

Mrs. Wilde then turned on the monitor of the bowling alley and the lights on their side turned on. Judy looked around in awe again. She was a bit too easily impressed by this. She took a seat down as the vixen pushed a button, setting the bowling ball free from their case, rolling their way down to the rails.

Mrs. Wilde wrote down three names on the player list: Vixen, Tod and Bunny.

Then she picked up a bowling. She turned to Judy. "Watch this…" she said, with a confident smirk.

The bowling pins were all set, ready to be struck. The vixen took her time, ready to roll the ball directly to the pins. After letting out a sigh, she took a step forward, pulled her right arm back and threw the ball not too hard or too soft. The ball rolled and hit directly in the center of the pins, however… In a split.

She chuckled and facepalmed herself. "Just my luck," she said, laughing.

"At least you'll almost get a spare, mom," Nick said, watching back.

"I know, I know." She took another ball, and repeat process, aiming for the pin on the left. She hoped for the pin that she was targeting to hit the other one across it. She took another deep breath and threw the ball again but to only bring down one pin.

She sighed and looked up in disappointment.

"My turn, " Nick said. He stood up and picked up a ball, walking towards the alley. He straightened up his body like a body, focusing on the pins. He took two steps slowly and threw the ball. Only to get a gutterball. His face immediately turned into a poker face.

And behind him, were the giggles of the bunny and vixen.

"I meant to do that," he said calmly, sounding cool.

"Sure," Judy replied sarcastically.

Nick then prepared another ball and decided to try his mother's technique instead. He threw the ball and manage to finally hit some. Six bowling pins from the center to the right were struck down.

He fist pumped downwards, muttering, "Yes!"

Judy shook her head with an eyebrow raised. "Well, I guess it's my turn," she said, standing up before the tod walked back to his seat.

But because it was Judy's first time, she had no experience on how to play bowling. But she tried her best anyway. She decided to imitate Mrs. Wilde's technique. But unlike the vixen, she almost tripped when she threw the ball but to her surprise, she brought down nine bowling pins.

She smiled in joy and clapped for herself.

Nick who just witnessed that, had his mouth hanging opened in disbelief. But his mother was cheering for Judy. However, on Judy's second try, gutterball… She facepalmed herself with a sighed.

"Keep practicing, dear," said Nick's mom. "You'll get better."

"Maybe you'll even be champion," Nick added.

Judy put her paws down and smiled. "I'll try again!" she said, filled with determination. "Except about the champion part."

"What? It could happen."

The three of them enjoyed the rest of the 2 hours playing bowling. But it would seem that every round they go at it, Mrs. Wilde always beat them. The only difference in the round was Nick and Judy keeps switching 2nd and 3rd place with each other. And after bowling, they decided to do a few shopping.

With the two females looking for some new clothes, Nick was left behind all by himself. But it was perfect because he was going to buy something for his mother anyway. He told them that he'll be going to the bathroom and that he'll call once he's done.

He went to the jewellery store and bought a crystal necklace. The neck was made of silver with the crystal in the shape of a pawprint. He smiled at the sight of the beautiful piece and thanked the salesmammal for it. Perfect timing too.

Mother's Day… Tomorrow. It was almost his time to tell her everything.

* * *

 **A/N:** _There you have it, guys and gals. Next chapter is the finale. I apologize for making this too short. I'll be writing the finale now. But won't be posting it. As I've said above, I'll be posting a new chapter for Under One Roof. Stay tuned._

 _Also, I feel like there were a lot of errors in it. I apologize if there are. Anyway, ciao._


	4. Confession

**A/N:** _Sorry to disappoint you all but this will be the final chapter of Mother's Day. Today is a very special day for moms around the world. Now go and pay her a visit and spend the day with her. If you can't, then at least give her a call and tell her that you love her. Happy mother's day everyone. And to any mother's who are reading this, happy mother's day to you. :)_

 **Disclaimer:** _All the characters of Zootopia and the movie belongs to Disney._

* * *

Nick was standing in front of the mirror, looking at himself, holding on to the box with the necklace inside. It was 9 in the morning and he took a deep breath in. This is it… Mother's day…No turning back now… Time to come clean.

He walked out the door nervously and saw Judy and his mother baking a cake together. They were sharing stories about their lives back at their hometown. They seem to have gotten gotten closer as mother and daughter even.

"Mom…" Nick called out, hiding the box behind him.

She turned around. "Oh, morning sweetie," she greeted. "Judy and I are just about to bake a cake. She's a natural at this."

Judy giggled. "I HAVE been baking when I was just a little bunny before," she said, beating the eggs.

Nick nodded. "That's nice," he said with a smile. "Um, mom… I wanted to say um…"

She turned to him. "Yes?"

He presented her her gift. "Happy mother's day," he said softly.

She stopped the baking for a while and accepted it. She opened it and gasped when she saw the necklace inside. It was beautiful. She looked up at him, smiled and hugged him. "Thank you, sweetie…" she said.

Judy smiled at the scene, and put down the bowl with the beat eggs. "I'm gonna go buy some stuff," she said. "Won't be long." She knew what was going to happen. She wanted Nick and his mother to be alone to discuss this.

"Oh Judy, where're you going?" Mrs. Wilde asked.

"Not far. Probably buy more eggs and stuff. I can go alone." She quickly closed the door leaving the mother and son alone. She looked back up at the apartment and sighed. " _Good luck, Nick…_ " she thought, taking a walk to get some fresh air.

The vixen and her son were now alone in the room. She looked at him. He looked sad. And disappointed.

"Nicholas…" she said, shaking him by the shoulder. "What's wrong?"

He held her paw and sat down on the couch with her. "Mom…" he started. "I've… Done some things that I'm not proud of…"

"Oh I'm sure all of us do," she said, laughing it off.

"No mom…" he said. "I've… I've lied to you for the pass 20 years now…"

Her smile went away after hearing that.

"Remember when… After I joined the ranger junior scouts? I didn't… Fit in because I was a predator… They bullied me… Made fun of me… And just when I thought I was finally going to join a pack, they… Muzzled me…"

Nick didn't cry, he just stared down on the ground, thinking what else to tell her.

"I've been selling my pawpsicles to earn some money so I can live on my own one day. I lied about… Becoming an honest fox and… I've been earning money in such a cheap way. I've never helped anyone the moment I left the ranger junior scouts. It was rather… Stupid of me…"

She looked at her son. Listening to every bit of his story.

"I… Really gave up hope," he continued. "I really thought that if the world will always be stuck with foxes to be seen as cunning, shifty animals, then what's the use in trying to be a trustworthy creature. But… I'm glad it happened…" He faced her. "Because I wouldn't have met Judy if I didn't continue. I wouldn't have… Anyone else to support me. But I promise you that it will never happen again. Ever."

She looked away from her son and down onto the carpet, clenching onto the box. "Anything else you've been keeping from me…?" she asked, her voice sounding lower.

Nick looked at her. "I… Might have even gotten involve with Mr. Big…" he said rubbing his head. "But, thanks to Judy, I was saved."

She stood up and looked out the window. She looked at her reflection. She was seeing Nick, still a kit, being a happy in his ranger scout uniform. It was the day where she thought he would change the name for all foxes. But, it seemed that that was just a dream.

"20 years…" she muttered.

Nick looked down and frowned. "I'll be honest, mom," he went on. "I wasn't proud of myself either… It's just that, I had to…"

Silence at first… "Did you NEED to…?" she asked, still not looking at him.

He shook his head. "No… Not one bit…"

Mrs. Wilde turned to her son and hugged him. "Then… I forgive you…" she said.

Nick was surprised at her respond. He was for sure she was going to cry. But she didn't. She was a strong vixen. She patted her son at the back of his head as he let go of his tears on her shoulder.

"There, there," she said, smiling now. "Judy was right about you… You're too emotional…"

He chuckled and hugged her tightly. For 20 years, he has been keeping secrets from her. He regretted about not telling her. But now that feeling was gone. And he was relief too. He couldn't bring himself to hurt her. But he never expected her to forgive him even.

He gave his mother a kiss on the cheek. "Happy mother's day, mom…" he said softly, still crying.

She giggled and rubbed his head. "I think Judy and I should be getting back to baking that cake," she said.

He pulled away. "No, mom," he denied. "Let me and Judy do it. I think you should rest. Rather than a cake, how about some pie? I'd like to show you my pie-baking skill."

"Are you sure? It's not much stuff we can use here."

And then, Nick just realized something. Judy went for a walk outside. "Wait just a moment," he said. He brought out his phone and texted the bunny, telling her to buy some ingredients. He turned to his mother and sat her down. "I'll take care of everything today, mom. Don't worry."

She smiled at him. "Then I'll be waiting for that pie. And it better be blueberry."

He chuckled. "Come on, mom. It's not special if everything is for me."

"Then how else will my little Nicky is going to enjoy his food?" she said pinching his cheeks softly.

He laughed. "True…"

It was already noon and as soon as Judy got home with some stuff, the first thing she noticed was Nick wearing an apron and a handkerchief was tied around his head. He was sweeping the floor and dusting the furnitures. She was rather surprised at this because Nick wasn't the kind to do house-cleaning. But she knew that maybe things have gotten well between him and his mother.

"Hey, Carrots," he said with a smile. "Welcome back."

Mrs. Wilde was sitting on the couch, watching some TV, Zootopia Idol.

Nick was rather in such a good mood. Like, really good.

"I take it everything went well?" Judy asked, smiling.

He nodded. "Very."

"And he bought such a wonderful gift," the vixen added, showing Judy the necklace she was wearing.

Judy giggled. "So, when are we gonna start baking? The stuff for the cake is still on hold, you know."

Nick put down the broom and grabbed her paw. "Now," he said.

And so mother's day begin. The fox and bunny baked the pie together. Only, there was some slight problem… Because they were in a small kitchen, they had some issues with handling the ingredients in it. Even some floor got on the floor and counter while they were weighing it.

3pm. That's when the pie was done. The pie looked horrible however. But Judy knew that it was going to taste incredible since it was the perfect match that Nick did back home in BunnyBurrow for her family with Gideon. Nick's mom frowned.

"Are you sure it's edible?" she joked.

"Come on, mom," Nick pouted.

The two laughed and Judy cut the first slice for the vixen. "Trust me," she said. "It's delicious."

She smiled and took the plate with the slice of pie. "I hope so," she said laughing.

"Mom!"

The two females laughed and the vixen took the first bite. Her eyes widened at the taste melting into her mouth. "Mmmm…" was all she could react.

Nick smiled. He knew he succeeded in making her proud. The fox and bunny took their own slices and began with their first bite. Judy felt a little difference in the pie. It tasted better now than back in BunnyBurrow. The taste was more like real blueberries now.

The next day… It was time for the couple to leave. They tried not to waste so much time because it was a work day tomorrow. And they're going to need the rest once they got home. They exited the room and found Nick's mom at the table with some tea. She looked upset.

"Mom…" Nick called.

She looked up at him and smile. She cleaned up his collar and tie a bit for him. "My little kit… Is all grown up now," she said.

Nick nodded. "And for real this time." He hugged her. "I won't disappoint you anymore, mom…"

She patted his back and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I know you won't…" She looked at Judy. "You've got someone else to not disappoint too after all."

Judy smiled at her. "I'll make sure I'll keep an eye on him," she said.

"Tell me if he ever wet the bed," she laughed.

"Mom!"

The two of them laughed at him again.

But in all seriousness, she was proud of her son. She placed her paws on both of Nick's shoulders. "Go out there and prove to the world," she said.

He nodded back. "I will. You'll see."

Nick hugged his mother one last time and sniffed a little.

Judy also hugged her. "It's nice to see you, ma'am," she said. "I hope you can come by our place one day."

"One day. Not today." The vixen grinned at the two and opened the door for them. "Now get going, you two police officers. You have a world to protect."

The couple waved the vixen goodbye before heading down the stairs. Nick dropped a tear and sniffed again.

Judy glanced at him. "You okay?"

"Yea…" He wiped his eye. "Just relief is all."

Judy smiled and cuddled on his arm. "I'm proud of you…" she said.

"Proud of myself too…" he joked. But Judy didn't punch him this time. After going through all those lies for 20 years, she decided to let him have his way for today.

Tomorrow, begins anew for the fox. New memories, new life. And starting out fresh, completely.

* * *

 **A/N:** _Sorry if it came out disappointing. I was actually upset that it ended like that to be honest. I couldn't come up with any other ending. But I was proud to have Nick come clean. So yea. Happy mother's day, everyone. Make your moms the queens for today. :)_

 _Under One Roof will be updated tomorrow. Because it's my birthday tomorrow and I wanted to update that story. Also, I'm planning to make a Max Zero origin story. I actually thought about WildeHopps and apparently, the Zootopia section is filled with it with different languages too. So I thought if I write another one, it might be a little cliché. But that's up for you guys and gals to decide._

 _Should I write a WildeHopps story after this? Because I'm sure other authors can provide you with it. Anyway, leave some reviews if you want me to. Ciao._


End file.
